Terrible Things
by Omgkc
Summary: Based off the song Terible Things by Mayday Parade. Somewhat SongFic. Austria recalls the moments held between him and Hungary through the years. AusHun. Family story. Image belongs to respective owner.
1. To Fall in Love Was All I Could Think

**Hello! This is my second Hetalia fic! I got alot of positive feedback from my other story "Comfort in the Night" I decided I'd make another one.**

**While I was home sick I discovered this amazing song by Mayday Parade called "Terrible Things" it's so sad and beautiful! I thought it'd really fit Austria and Hungary too. I wanted to make it an animation but since I really only have Paint on my computer I decided to write a FanFic. Maybe one day it'll be an animation but for now...**

**Alright so most of this is in Austria's POW. **

**I'm not trying to be that historically acurate but I did my best. Also translations are at the end but they may not be that good either.**

**Listen to the song "Terrible Things" while reading if you want some good effects. =0) **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

His back was pushed against the fence so forcefully, it felt like the fence would break and reveal his position.

Surely _she_ wouldn't be able to see him right? No. No, she couldn't.

All he wanted to do was hang up his laundry! But _she_ had to be outside.

He threw his belongings to the ground when he saw her in the field over his fence. Why did he have to live so close to _her_ boarder?

Her.

Her beautiful green eyes that sparkled in the sun and her gorgeous silk-like shoulder-length brown hair.

He looked through a small hole in the fence and saw her spinning in circles, laughing, picking up flowers every now and then.

She was just so beautiful and unaware of this horrible world they lived in. Maybe she was aware and just chose to avoid the fact?

He sighed. A woman that wonderful didn't deserve to live in this world. She was surely sent from Heaven.

He'd always see her outside doing something every now and then.

He knew she was like him. He'd seen her at some of the meetings that were held every month.

She'd look at him as if she had no idea who he was.

Well, she didn't really. He wasn't even sure what her name was himself.

Oh he longed to learn that name. To say it. To say it to her.

She was a nation.

That's why he could never tell her his true feelings.

Suddenly, the young-looking (for surely she was many, many years old) girl looked at the fence and smiled.

"I can see you, you know?" she laughed.

He blushed and turned to open his mouth and-

_"Austria!"_

* * *

(1918)

Austria shot open his eyes as he felt someone shaking his shoulders.

His vision was blurry so he couldn't see his intruder.

He reached for his glasses that were resting on his shirt and put them on his face.

No doubt, that it was the perky Italian he once raised.

The red head was older now but not fully adult sized.

"What are you doing here Italy?" the Austrian asked sleepily.

The Italian closed his brown eyes and smiled. "I came to visit you!"

"I thought you didn't want to be with me. Wasn't that the whole reason you and your brother caused that whole war?" he asked skeptically.

A look of confusion entered Italy's face for a moment but disappeared. "I only wanted to be separate from you 'cause I wanted to be with mi fratello again! It doesn't mean I hate you!" he smiled.

"Ja, alright." Austria said somewhat annoyed as he sat up on his small couch.

The Italian looked around a bit but then turned to face the dark haired Austrian.

"Say, where's Mama? Mrs. Hungary that is." he asked. Italy always liked to call Austria Papa and Hungary Mama. No one really knew why. Maybe it was because he never had any family. Besides Rome, who was known as Italy's Grandfather or Romano, who was his slightly older brother.

Austria's face saddened for a moment but went back to being serious as he looked away from the Italian.

"It's Miss Hungary." he stated sadly.

"Veh? What happened? I thought you guys were happy together?" Italy cried out in shock.

Austria looked at a picture on the small coffee table. It was a painted picture of him and the said Hungarian. Austria quickly looked away. "She just needed some space. That's all. We couldn't be together anymore."

The small Italian looked angry but it really just looked like a pout. "Well that's terrible and just not fair!"

Austria got up from the couch and walked over to sit by his piano.

He started to play a few keys trying to forget about his and the Italian's conversation.

That didn't work for very long because Italy walked right over to the Austrian and stood next to him.

"It was her boss wasn't it?" Austria did not respond. "It's not fair that Nations have to listen to what ever our bosses tell us to do if we can't be happy." he said pouting and crossing his arms.

The Austrian stopped playing and looked at the red head.

"Italy, pull up a chair and sit down. Let me play you a song."

"But I-"

"Sit." the Austrian commanded.

Italy did as he was told and pulled up a chair and sat next to the older Nation.

Austria started to play the piano with a very soft melody. It was very sweet and relaxing.

But to the Italian's surprise, he heard Austria's voice start to sing.

"_By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly_

_was all I could think, _

_that's when I met your mother_

_the girl of my dreams,_

_the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen."_

* * *

(1847)

Austria sat in the meeting room and heard various countries' talking about different things.

A young man with blonde hair and glasses was currently speaking to the room.

The young blonde man was a newly formed nation known as America. He was only about 64 years old which is actually quite young in Nation-years.

"…So we could just do that to solve all our problems!" shouted the American.

Austria zoned back into the conversation. It wasn't like him to zone out like that.

"Держись (Derzhisʹ), I have a question." a Russian man with short grayish/blonde hair asked as he raised his hand. "Why are we even letting America be doing the speaking since he's not even real country?" asked the purpled eyed man with a childish grin.

This big man was known as Russia.

"Not true, dude! Even Bushy-Brows even recognized me as a country already!" he said putting and arm around a blonde man with large eyebrows, making him narrow them.

The other blonde with big eyebrows was England, but most called him Britain because he represented the entire United Kingdom, that was made up of him and his three older brothers.

"Get your bloody hands off me you Gitt!" he yelled as he shoved his former colony off. "I can un-recognize you any time I want!"

"Oh don't be so mad, Angleterre." said a blonde French man with shoulder length hair. "You aren't still upset about the revolution, are you?"

The French man is known as France.

"He's just mad because I kicked his butt." said the American crossing his arms and grinning.

"I wonder who's awesome training helped you beat him?" asked a German man with white hair and red eyes. "Oh warten, that was me." he bragged as he laughed.

He was known as the Kingdom of Prussia.

Austria rolled his eyes. Oh, how he hated that albino. Austria didn't know why, he just didn't like that guy.

"失礼 (Shitsurei), but I agree with Mr. America. He has rational points." said a small black haired, brown eyed Japanese man.

"Thanks, Japan." said the American smiling at his friend.

The Japanese man smiled and gave a small bow in his seat at the big conference table.

He was known as Japan. This guy doesn't talk much but when he does it's usually about America or to help him. America was the first country (other than the other Asian ones) that he ever interacted with or trusted.

"Why don't you man up and speak for yourself once in a while Japan?" asked an angered Swiss man.

Austria rolled his eyes.

Typical Switzerland.

"Well if you ask me-" the Prussian started to say but Austria stopped listening.

Oh, how he hated these meetings.

The Austrian looked over to see his crush sitting across from his.

Her shoulder length brown hair was tied back with an orange flower in it. Her green eyes were focused on the paper in front of her. She looked like she was writing something or just drawing on it, because she looked rather bored.

Austria sighed as he looked at her. He remembered their encounter from just a couple years ago. He remembered it like it was yesterday, but that was mostly because a couple years to a country are like a couple of weeks to a human.

As the Austrian was thinking he was unaware that the young girl felt eyes upon her.

She looked up at him confused but soon smiled.

Austria blushed as he quickly turned to look at the book that was in front of him and pretended to write in it.

Austria heard her laugh as she went back to what she was doing.

He took one last look at the girl and ignored her eyes for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

The meeting was finally called to an end and Austria grabbed his items and shoved them into his bag.

The usually calm young man was in a panic. He wanted to get out of that room before anything else could happen between him and his crush.

He almost made it out of the room past the crowd of Nations that hurried to get out of the conference room, when someone tugged on his long gray coat's sleeve.

Austria turned around to see the familiar green eyes looking into his.

The girl smiled and laughed. "Don't look so scared, my kedvesem." she joked at the Austrian's expression. "May I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

Austria tried to hide his blush and he went to answer the girl's question.

"Oh, well, ja. Certainly, Miss." he said calmly.

"Köszönjük." she said with a smile. "Follow me." She turned around and let go of Austria's sleeve as he slowly followed her.

They were soon out on a balcony in the city of London, for this is where the meeting was held this month.

Today was one of those clear days in England.

"You wanted to talk to me, Madam?" he asked.

"Please, call me Hungary. That is my name." she smiled.

_Hungary_. The name he yearned to know for so long.

"Sicherlich, Miss Hungary." he said very gentlemanly.

The brunette laughed. "That's not what I meant. But your name is Austria, isn't it?" she asked.

"Why yes it is." he replied very politely.

"You're the country next to mine. I knew you were familiar. I have something I'd like to tell you."

Austria was a little scared but he had to let her ask, for it was the polite thing to do.

"What is it?"

Hungary look around her but grabbed Austria hands and held them in her own.

"Can I tell you something wonderful?" she asked.

Austria didn't reply but let her continue.

"I can help but notice the way you look at me. I know I really shouldn't say this, but I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." she smiled.

Austria felt a blush go to his face.

"And I hope you can tell that I share the same feelings. I was never really sure of how to tell you but-"Hungary was cut off when she felt a pair of soft lips touch her forehead.

"You are very observant, Mein Liebe." Austria said calmly as closed his eyes and smiled at the Hungarian.

Hungary blushed slightly. "By the way, my human name is Elizabeta Hedervary. What's yours?" she asked.

Austria smiled. _Elizabeta_. "My name is Roderich. Roderich Edelstein." he smiled.

_"She said 'Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't help but notice you staring at me, _

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me.'"_

* * *

(1918)

_"Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."_

Austria gave Italy a serious look as he finished the first verse of the song and looked back to the piano.

Italy looked at Austria confused.

The song he was singing was beautiful, but what did he mean by _"terrible things"_?

This song sounded really happy and pretty.

Austria continued to play and started to sing once again, causing the Italian to give his undivided attention.

* * *

**Translations;**

**Italian:**

Mi fratello- My brother

Mama- Mom

Papa- Dad

**German:**

Ja- Yes

Oh warten- Oh wait (said by Prussia)

Sicherlich- Certainly

Mein Liebe- My Dear

**Russian:**

Держись (Derzhisʹ)- Hold on

**English/Britsh Lingo:**

Gitt- insult

**French:**

Angleterre- England

**Japanese:**

失礼 (Shitsurei)- Excuse me

**Hungarian:**

kedvesem- dear

Köszönjük- Thank you

* * *

**Alright this story is almost finished. Chapter 2 is almost finished then I'll work on Chapter 3. **

**Stayed tuned!**

**Also I do not own Hetalia or the song Terrible Things. =0) **


	2. Love is a Story That Can't Compare

**Continued-**

* * *

(1867)

_"Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink _

_and we'd laugh at the stars and share everything._

_Too young to notice and too dumb to care,_

_love was a story that couldn't compare."_

Austria looked at Hungary and back at his glass of wine.

He smiled as he listened to her voice talk about the stars in the sky.

"…Greece says that the stars are ancient heroes that had their picture painted into the sky." she smiled as she took a sip out of her glass.

Her brown hair was now past her shoulders as it swayed in the Austrian breeze.

"Hmm, Greece does have amazing history. I wouldn't be surprise if those stories were true fact." he smiled as he closed his eyes and combed back a strand of black hair that was supposed to stay gelled back. It was no use, it went right back to where it was before he brushed it back.

The Hungarian was wearing a beautiful yellow dress, with a green ribbon around it that matched her eyes.

"Igen," she sighed as she looked back to her love in the candle light. "You know drágám, you seem to be in a really good mood tonight. What happened?" she laughed.

Austria looked up at the sky as he smiled.

He had a good reason to be happy. Tonight, he was going to make his move. He was even given the permission from his boss.

"Would you like to know something wonderful, Elizabeta?" he asked Hungary.

She looked at him skeptically for a moment but let him continue.

"I have something for you," he said as he reached in his suits pocket. He pulled out a small box wrapped in paper and string.

Hungary looked at the box for a moment then back to Austria.

"What is-"

"Just open it." he smiled.

Hungary took the end of the string and started to pull it.

"Open it carefully, now."

The Hungarian gave a small laugh as she un-wrapped the paper revealing a small velvet box. "Seriously Austria, what has you so-"

Hungary stopped talking as she opened the box to see a golden ring with a shiny diamond on top.

She looked up at Austria only to see him on one knee.

"Elizabeta," he said as he grabbed one of her hands and held it close, as he also took the box from her hand. "You are a beautiful, young woman with a great personality." Hungary felt her eyes water as she covered he mouth with her free hand.

"You're the only person, or country, that I know who is as great as you. And whose personality matches that of a stars." he said looking up for a moment.

"Bright, but always out of reach. And _incredibly_ beautiful, for something of its age." he smiled as Hungary gave a small laugh.

"Will you do me the honor, of marrying me?" he asked as he held out the ring.

Tears streamed down Hungary's face as she removed her hand from her mouth. "Oh Roderich," she sobbed. "Of course I will!" she exclaimed as planted sloppy but passionate kiss on his lips, then throwing her arms around his shoulders.

Austria smiled as he felt his own eyes water. He held the Hungarian close and took her hand slipping the gold band onto her finger.

"From now on it's not, you or me. It's _us_. Immer."

_"I said 'Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string,_

_open with care now, I'm asking you please,_

_you know that I love you,_

_will you marry me?'"_

* * *

(1918)

_"Now son I'm only telling you this because_

_life can do terrible things  
you'll learn one day, _

_and I'll hope and I'll pray that God shows you differently…"_

Italy looked at Austria and saw his eyes were getting watery.

The Italian also felt his eyes become watery from how beautiful the song was. It had so much detail.

But Austria was on the verge of crying. What was going on?Why was this making him so sad?

He felt like he should let Austria stop but he also really wanted to hear the end of the song.

* * *

**Translations;**

**Hungarian:**

Igen- Yeah, Yes, etc.

drágám- honey

**German:**

Immer- Forever

* * *

**For those of you wondering, this is how countries join together for me. They marry each other.**

**I was going to do the weading but I decided to keep it short and get on with the story.**

**Maybe some other time. AusHun isn't even my favorite pairing. More of a PruHun kind of person but this was too cute to pass-up. I have nothing wrong with this couple though. =0)**

**Alright sad part's comming up! At least I hope it's sad for you.**

**I do not own Hetalia or Terrible Things.**

**Please Review and stay tunned!**


End file.
